


Remedial Potions: Make-Up Work

by JakeSpicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeSpicer/pseuds/JakeSpicer
Summary: Hermione receives an unacceptable grade in Potions class after self-esteem issues cause her to underperform. She asks Severus Snape for help with her issue and they both get more than they ever hoped.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Remedial Potions: Make-Up Work

_Oh please, not her_ , Severus thought as he noticed the mass of curly chocolate hair bound through the open doorway. In the middle of reading a fascinating historical reassessment of Morgan le Fay and slightly hungover from his poorly thought-out attempt to finish this quarter’s lesson plans with the help of some redwine, he was in no mood to hear the complaints and proclamations of Hermione Granger.

As Hermione entered the room, she closed the wooden door behind her, with only the small brick stopper on the floor keeping the door from sealing into the thick stone walls of the dungeon office of the Potions Master. As the years passed with her in his classes, she had grown (as every student tends to). She was a good deal taller than she was the previous year, almost matching Severus in height. Her hair was a bit longer this year, with her previously frizzy main falling into more organized rings that she wore further down her back as opposed to her usual shoulder-length cut. She even had some bangs over her forehead. Snape wondered if this had anything to do with Malfoy’s “Hippogriff-head” remarks last year.

Severus noticed that Hermione wore the usual attire she had on since the beginning of the term: her figure completely cloaked by an extra-large Gryffindor cloak tightly closed with two (instead of the usual single) golden clasps. Severus could only see Hermione from the neckline up, except for when she drew her hands out to grab something or make a gesture. While he wasn’t a fan of her usual choice of clothes (he found her pink hoodie childish for a girl trying so hard to be mature, and he generally resented Albus’ decision to let students “express themselves” by foregoing the traditional academic uniform and allowing them to wear casual clothes on most school days), he was perhaps more annoyed by her insistence on always wearing that damn big cloak. Not only did it give him the impression of one trying irritatingly hard to ‘look professorial’, but it also made her look ridiculous. Severus knew this judgment was arbitrary and really quite unfair. Severus also knew he didn’t care.

“Oh. I see you’re reading Archduke Robers’ biography of Madame le Fay, Sir. I’ve heard it’s quite subversive.” Hermione had her hands behind her back and her posture upright, her large cloak tenting under her. It was her typical strategy when in a tough meeting to have a casual scholarly discussion with the Professor in Question, a habit that she learned from _Charisma in the Collegiate Realm_ , by Phoebus Jamison. It was a method that worked wonders for her rapport with most teachers, though it was her first time trying it with Professor Snape.

Severus laid his left cheek on his fist, leaning over his desk with a _get to it_ glance towards Hermione. She looked down in response. His intense dark eyes and his sharp jaw were intimidating even when looking elsewhere. His black hair was cleaner than normal, giving him a more professional air that Hermione couldn’t help but prefer, but his cruel glance shook her from the moment of appreciation.

“Yes… Well, you see, Professor, I need—”

“Miss. Granger.” Severus cut her off with his usual way of raising an open right hand in front of her face. “Being so. . . enthused about the methods of preparation and thus schedules of Hogwarts’ faculty, I find it difficult to believe that you are ignorant of my office hours, which start tomorrow at noon.” Severus had no interest in fielding the girl’s requests for unneeded extra-credit projects or her sycophantic enthusiasm for some article she read on wormwood. The light headache rhythmically nagging at him made him even less patient with her than usual.

“Of course I know, Professor, and you should know I plan to be there as well, however, I—” Hermione looked down in flustered frustration as Snape cut her off. She was trying to stay composed, though the conversation was going just as poorly as she expected it to.

“However nothing, Miss Granger. You have both the option of visiting my office hours as well as that of setting up an appointment ahead of time on my calendar board in the Great Hall, and seeing as—”  
“But Professsor Snape, you’ve rejected all my attempts at making an appointment!” Hermione blurted out, with her face glaring with the exasperation of the impossible situation. Her voice even cracked a little on that wicked word “rejected”. Hermione had dreaded this appointment: where she knew other teachers would appreciate her situation, Professor Snape seemed to have a special hatred just for her. 

“Yes, vetoing such obligations are one of the few pleasures that Headmaster Dumbledore allows your ever-suffering instructors.” Snape crossed his arms in a display of finality.

“But, Professor, it’s just that my grade on the board. . .” At the word ‘grade’, Hermione’s eyes seemed to sparkle, previewing the tears that Severus resented students using against him. “I don’t think that’s it quite right. I wouldn’t dare to say that you made a mistake, but I received an ‘Acceptable’ when I _know_ that my work is at the ‘Outstanding’ level for my grade, Sir. I’m certain that this must sound arrogant to you, but you should know that I would have even considered 'Exceeds Expectations' a fair mark, and would wait until your office hours to bring it up.” Despite how frazzled the situation made Hermione, when she started thinking about grades and her prepared arguments regarding their inaccuracy, she found her usual professorial cadence, a voice that contrasted with her professor’s dry and sardonic tone.

Once he heard the word “grade”, he understood that this wasn’t a Hermione Granger Suck-Up Original, this was a negotiation. Despite his openly discriminatory distribution and subtraction of House Points, Severus made it a point to grade as accurately and as clearly as he could. Albus attributed this to what he saw as Severus’s ‘secret love of knowledge’. Severus would say it was due more to the joy of students trying their hardest to find excuses and accusations for their poor performance, only to systematically and publicly learn that their disgraceful results were carven not by the the hand of a tyrannical teacher, but by their own laughable incompetence. 

As Severus reflected on this, he couldn’t help but feel confused. Hermione Granger was a student who wasn’t much affected by this plan. As much as he countered her pompous monologuing in the discussion periods in his lectures by docking house points even when her points were correct (a practice that Severus found deeply hilarious), the attempt at demoralization had no real impact on her school work. For all the years she attended the Potions Course Path under Professor Severus Snape, she had received “Outstanding” marks in both the Theory and Practice brackets of his grade form. The only area she did poorly in was “Notes on Behavior”, which wasn’t a section grading consideration but a place to write notes for the other teachers to take into consideration when dealing with difficult students. Instead of such notes however, Severus would stamp “DREADFUL” to enjoy the experience of failing Hermione Granger. It was a practice that he saw as a clever inner joke, but the other professors saw as childish and unprofessional.

However, in the last two months, things had changed. While Hermione still excelled in the Theory portion of the course, her Practice portion had absolutely sunk. For the years Severus taught her, she received an ‘Outstanding on every potion she crafted in class; meaning that each potion was on-par with someone studying potions exclusively, and something she could make a career in if she wished. Throughout the two months of the newest term, she had only been able to attain ‘Poor’s with one or two ‘Acceptable' marks thrown in. Where before, her potions would match the color, volume, and consistency asked for and achieve the desired results, lately they had only been approximately correct. The most recent example being her Restoration Potion made the previous week being a navy blue instead of bright purple, and only being able to restore half the leaves on the burnt birch plant she was working on.

“You see, Professor,” Hermione began, her professional tone fighting against the slight nervous shake in her voice. “I think you really should reconsider your evaluation. I _know_ that I know these potions. I _know_ how to make them. I’ve studied the Rambeaux volume thoroughly and I can tell you how to make a perfect Restoration Potion right now! It’s one part nightshade—” 

“Granger,” Snape cut her off again, but this time more softly. It wasn’t that he felt bad for her as much as that he was curious about her reasons for underperforming. “You know that is Theory, not Practice that you are preparing to perform for me. A confusing strategy for a student who has an ‘Acceptable’ in Potions because of the ‘Poor’ she received in the Practice category.”

“A ‘Poor’?!” Hermione was shocked enough that she shouted, her golden-brown eyes widened in horror. “I- I thought I received an ‘Acceptable’ that was dragging me down! I received a ‘Poor’?!” Hogwarts students did not have access to the composition of their course grades, only the final mark they received for each quarter and then a cumulative grade for the year. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. A ‘Poor’,” Severus was annoyed with Hermione’s outburst, which he suspected of being rehearsed (a paranoia he held against any students bargaining for grades). “How you believed yourself to be achieving ‘Acceptable’s for potions which in their wildest dreams can only achieve half of what they are expected to do, I am unsure. As you already have an ‘Outstanding’ in Theory and it is the only thing holding your entire grade above that ‘Poor’ mark you find yourself so shocked by, I hope that you understand that your recitals won’t be necessary.”

“But, Professor, I- I. Can’t I just—? I don’t understand . . .” Despite herself, Hermione started to quietly cry, “I don’t understand why this is happening.”

Severus rolled his eyes and tried to return to his book to avoid this display of histrionics. After a minute of being prodded by the girl’s insistent sobs, he closed it. While Severus considered himself something of a social sadist, he found crying impossibly uncomfortable to be around. What he decided to do was more out of annoyance than sympathy, though he couldn’t help but admit that he did feel a sort of sympathy for the girl he more-or-less bullied her entire adolescent life, and that sympathy served to annoy him even further than that..

“Fine. I will give you a chance to improve your grade, Granger.” Severus said haltingly, disgusted by the words coming out of his mouth.

“You, will, Professor?” Hermione was trying to cease her tears but it was hard for her. She began to slow them down, still choking on some sobs that were committed to their plan to embarrass her in front of the teacher who most terrified her.

“I will,” Severus cleared his desk of the books, papers, and utensils on top of it. Once making sure it was clean, he brought a chair to Hermione’s side of the desk, loudly letting it scrape the floor instead of putting in the effort of lifting it. “Set up your cauldron, get the proper ingredients from the appropriate cabinets, and when you are ready I will flip the hourglass and you may begin, Miss Granger.”

“Begin, Professor?” Hermione had cleaned her face of the tear-streaks covering it, but the space around her eyes was still reddened by the force she used to rub it. Her eyes still had the shine of tears, which in the fiery light of the dungeon’s candles gave them a golden tone that Severus couldn’t help but stare at. He looked to his desk to erase the irritating thought.

“Yes, Miss Granger. Since today is a preparation day for me, I have enough time to see you make a simple Restoration Potion. If you are able to perform at an expected level, I will redact last week’s grade and replace it with the appropriate one. This will put you at an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ for the quarter, which while not meeting _your_ personal expectations, will put you in a position to return to an ‘Outstanding’ in time for Christmas.” Severus absentmindedly flipped open his Teaching Edition of the Rambeaux textbook and placed an hourglass with thirty minutes’ of sand on his desk.. When he turned back to Hermione, she was looking to the side and nervously biting her lip.

“You want me to make the potion . . . here? Professor?”

“Yes? Unless you have an especially persuasive argument as to why I should prefer you make the potion on the Quidditch Pitch?” Snape’s tone grew more irritable with each word.

“Well, no, but I thought that maybe I could make it my dormitory and show you—”

“Miss Granger. You are showing a _shocking_ level of ingratitude to a Professor allowing you to retake an assignment,” Severus spoke with such finality that it verged on yelling. “If you insist on such disrespectful negotiation, I think you can simply live with the grade you earned and hope not to fall to ‘Poor’ for the entire class.”

“No, Professor! I’ll do it here! I can do it,” Hermione’s breath was heavy and a stressed frown emerged on her face. “I’m sorry. Can I just start?”

“Yes. That’s fine.” Severus picked up his wand and lazilly flicked it at the hourglass, instantly transmitting all of the sand to the top glass, beginning the countdown. As the timer began, Severus watched as Hermione set aside the nightshade as the first ingredient to be used. However, he noticed the beginning of her problem during the absolute simplest step of the spell: filling the cauldron with water.

When it came time, Hermione looked at the cauldron in sad confusion. Instead of taking out her wand to cast a controlled _Augamenti_ into the cauldron on the desk, Hermione grabbed the cauldron in a bizarre grip where she kept her elbows at her side, only her forearms and hands peeking out from her robe. After she awkwardly maneuvered the mortar cauldron from the desk onto the stone floor of the dungeon, she used her wand to awkwardly drew the triangular-swirl motion of the spell with the same elbows-in stance as before.

 _“Augamenti!”_ Instead of the usual steady river-like stream of water emerging from her dainty vine wood wand, the water spurted out in powerful intermittent bursts, drenching the cauldron and the floor around it and filling it to only a fourth of the needed amount. Hermione let out a long shaky sigh similarly soaked in anxiety and exhaustion. She then spent a moment looking at the mess in agonized silence.

“Please tell me you won’t further mock the science of potion-crafting by daring to ask me ‘what you did wrong’. What is your explanation for this ridiculous showing, Miss Granger?”

“Professor Snape… That’s… that’s how I do my potion-crafting now. I don’t see why it’s so much worse than the way you make them.” Hermione was looking to a corner of the room so she wouldn’t have to meet her professor’s steely gaze.

“You don’t see why? You. Don’t. See. Whyyyy?” Severus made a firm stomp in one of the shallow puddles Hermione had conjured each time he spat out a word of scolding, with a soft push of his heel knocking over her cauldron on the extended question. “Well, Miss Granger, I ‘don’t see why’ a student who _claims_ to take her classes seriously insists on performing the basic fundamentals of potion-making with a methodology reminiscent of a child playing with sticks in the mud. So please, enlighten me as to why your form verges on satire.”

Hermione pivoted her head to look at Professor Snape’s face. His sharp jaw and his impatient scowl made Hermione feel almost unable to talk. It was only when she looked into his eyes when she saw something that she didn’t believe many ever saw in his eyes: confused concern. She realized how bizarre her actions were, and every time another teacher had let it slide she felt grateful. However, it was only now when she saw the teacher who most hated her look at her and ask why she was struggling with the pain of someone who knew she could do better that she surrendered.

“I… I can’t let people see me,” Hermione said, her face looking down. It didn’t show the fear or stress that it had before, but instead a matter-of-fact sadness.

“You can’t let people see you? Explain, Miss Granger.” Severus’s arms were crossed in confusion, with his hand rubbing his chin. He wasn’t sure where his annoyance turned into curiosity, where his curiosity turned into concern, and whether any of them were distinct feelings at all.

“I… no. The other girls would make fun of me,” Hermione said flatly.

 _Oh. This._ Severus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the absolute cliche.

“Miss Granger. I can assure you that no matter what you look like, I will not…” Severus let out an exasperated sigh “make fun of you.” 

“No, I know, Professor,” Hermione smiled a small smirk at her realization of what Professor Snape must have assumed “I don’t think you’ll make fun of me. Boys never do. It’s just, it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

_What?_

“Miss Granger, this is getting tiresome. I am trying to be professional about the situation but if you insist on resisting, I _do_ have to let you keep your ‘Acceptable’.” Snape began to sit back in his chair, and picked up his _Le Fay Reconsidered_ from the floor.

Hermione sighed. This time, not of defeat, but of acceptance.

“This is why I can’t, Professor Snape.”

Hermione undid the two clasps of her robe and let it fall to the ground. Severus felt his heart painfully skip as the breath he was taking violently throttled down his throat.

It turned out that she was wearing the traditional Hogwarts uniform under her robe, but it took Severus a moment to realize that’s what it was. The wool sweater was almost completely overtaken by the white button-up underneath it. Though the name was no longer accurate as its buttons had been mostly broken off by what was stretching out Hermione’s clothes. The shirt and sweater’s sleeves now only reached a bit further than Hermione’s elbows, clearly restricting her.

Hermione’s chest had developed from the barely-noticeable breasts into two heavy mounds each only a bit smaller than her head. The extra volume of her chest pushed against her uniform, pushing out the neckline of her shirt and sweater forward. Above the stretched-out white collar of her shirt, Severus couldn’t help but notice her bra was visible. A white sports bra with scarlet trimming, it did a much better job of containing Hermione’s voluptuousness, but even it created an absolute canyon of cleavage extending into the air. At the tip of the bra, her breasts pushed outward, overflowing to the point where they seemed like they could escape it at any moment.

Severus then looked lower and realized the reason for Hermione’s second clasp: her thighs had grown too, not only in fat but in muscle, likely a result of her years of sprinting up and down the Hogwarts staircase to meet her heavy class load. Her shapely thighs sloped up into a pair of newly developed hips that jutted out, giving her body an hourglass shape that ignited an animal reaction that the potions master fought to suppress. Between her growth spurt, her widened hips and her thickened thighs, Hermione’s Gryffindor skirt had no chance. It now looked more like a scandalous miniskirt that showed a hint of her snow-white panties.

“Miss Granger, this is… this is why you’ve been making potions incorrectly?” Severus had trouble keeping an even tone and painfully struggled to meet Granger’s eyes. 

“Yes, Professor,” Hermione raised her gaze to meet her teacher’s. “You see, I can’t let anybody see me like this. I started this growth spurt in the summer, but my doctor told me it wouldn’t be significant enough to justify buying new clothes.” She let out another exasperated sigh. As her breath rose, her cleavage reacted with a buoyant jiggle that caused Severus to relinquish his gaze. He hoped above all hopes she didn’t notice.

“Well, Granger…” Severus chose his words carefully, and his voice became calmer. He moved a long lock of dark hair out of his face. “While I am not particularly privy to the world of adolescent social circles, I can understand why you would be sensitive about this… development. However, knowing this, you can begin again without this… concealing problem?” Severus maintained his gaze on his student’s brown eyes. The golden hue in them was beginning to keep his attention.

“Yes, Professor,” Hermione began by attempting to pick up her cauldron. She awkwardly crouched in an effort to show as little of her underwear as possible. When she had the cauldron in her hands, she raised herself back up and attempted to put it back onto the desk. However, her clothes had other plans: the vice grip that her two layers of sleeves had on her elbows caused her arms to constrict, and she couldn’t reach the desk without leaning over awkwardly, giving her teacher a close-up view down her brassiere. 

“Ugh!” She groaned, momentarily shocking Severus, who thought she may have noticed his moment of weakness. “I’m sorry, Professor Snape, but this is _so stupid!_ ” As Hermione said this, she began to tug the bottom of her sweater upward. 

“Um… What exactly do you think you’re doing, Granger?” Severus asked with a hesitant pace.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Hermione gave Severus a sympathetic glance after using all her strength to control her elbows enough to pull off her undersized sweater. “But, I can’t be held back by something so stupid as a growth spurt and old clothes!” She began to unbutton her dress shirt, her impressive breasts pushing out further with each button. As she undid the final button, she looked up and realized the stunned look on her teacher’s face.

“Oh… Oh Professor I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I… I can’t believe I could make such a mistake.

“Well… Miss Granger. I know you’re upset about everything so it’s alright, but just—”

“ _Colloportus!_ ” It was only after the ‘woosh, _click_ ’ sound of the spell hitting his office door that Severus realized what she did. 

“You… what?”

“Despite the entirely academic nature of this make-up assignment, I don’t care for distractions, Professor,” Hermione casted a silent drying charm on the floor to clean the water she had spilled earlier. “If it’s alright with you, Sir, I’d rather get rid of the mental work of focusing on these at all.” Hermione then slid off her skirt, revealing her blindingly white panties, no doubt kept pristine by cleaning and color charms. Before Severus could say a thing, the buxom student began perfectly measuring and mixing her ingredients in the cauldron, in only her underwear. Watching intently, Snape lazily flipped the hourglass with his left hand without even looking at it.

Hermione fell back into her old rhythm perfectly. Her measurements were precise and she perfectly stirred, heated, cooled, and added new ingredients to the mixture to the Rambeaux’s guidelines. But Severus hardly noticed any of that.

Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was unable to properly proctor the makeup assignment because he could not tear his eyes from Hermione Granger’s juicy young body. As she heated the water in her cauldron with her _incendio_ , the sweat from her forehead began to drop into her full cleavage. Severus hungrily watched as the heat and perspiration of the potion began to soak her struggling sports bra, making the harsh impression of her nipples plainly visible on the fabric holding them back. As Hermione’s large breasts began to get wetter, she worked with more intensity, making them seem heavier as they subtly swung with every movement she made.

A sprig of nightshade then fell off its stem and Hermione had to walk back to the cabinets to get a replacement. Severus found the heat between his legs growing as he watched her heart-shaped butt move away from him. As she walked, her stark white underwear failed to conceal the shape of two large, round, _perfect_ slabs of Hermione Jean Granger, moving rhythmically against each other as her hips swung in a sensual sashay. The pinkish tan of her skin contrasted with the white panties and the perfect curvature of her ass was visible just under their trim. When she stood on her toes to reach the ingredients in the cabinet’s highest shelf, her firm booty popped out; Severus felt the pressure of his slacks push against him as his erection began to throb. As she turned around, Severus noticed that the bottom of her underwear was wet enough to gleam the defined lips of his student’s small cunt. He found himself being unable to breathe

 _What the hell is the matter with you?_ He thought to himself _Don’t look at your student like that. Especially not Hermione bloody Granger_. But it was no use. He felt all the irritation he felt towards Hermione throughout the year turn to aroused aggression. While he tried to distract himself by staring at the chalky side of her cauldron, he couldn’t stop imagining how it would feel to have his hands around her throat as he pulled her panties aside. His closed mouth began watering at the thought of sinking his teeth into her thick, toned asscheeks. His fingers twitched as he imagined gripping her—

“Done!” Hermione yelped as she put her hands behind her back, accidentally pressing her now-drenched chest forward.

“What?” Severus asked, shaking his head a bit as he slowly fell out of his trance.

“I’m done, Sir. With the Restoration Potion?” Hermione bent her head down, looking up at him with rehearsed reverence.

“Yes, yes. The Restoration Potion,” Snape said, trying to imagine grading papers. “Well, that broken nightshade should be a fair sign. Pour a bit on that, Miss Granger.”

Hermione placed the leaf on top of the bare twig and ladled out a dollop of her potion onto it. In a matter of seconds, the plant was repaired and was beginning to show its color again.

“That’s fine, Granger. I’ll write the headmaster and redact your grade. Good work.” Snape’s efforts were failing. Despite his Occlumency training, he couldn’t force himself to ignore the large, swaying, wet, breasts of Hermione Granger when they were before him in nothing but a wet sports bra.

“Umm…” Hermione looked down and to the side. She gave a slight nod with the nervous smile that she always gave when correcting her teachers in hopes of curbing their annoyance “No, Professor Snape. Color and consistency is part of the grade. I can’t risk any sort of mistakes or oversights. Please come look at my Restoration Potion, Sir.”

“Granger, ugh, fine,” Severus began to rise, but felt his erection press against the lap of his slacks, standing almost straight out. “Actually, please bring it here, I’ll need to mark it in my ledger anyways.”

“Professor Snape…” Hermione said gently, trying to be as cordial as possible. “The cauldron is still searing hot.”

“Right…” Severus said in his usual tone, with only a hint of defeat. “Well, Granger, it really doesn’t matter. I’ll write up your new grades and look at it when I’m done for the day.” Severus had managed to distract himself with the stress of the argument. He was only about as half as hard as he was before.

“Professor!” Hermione spoke firmly now, frustrated with the silly response her hard work had earned her. “Now who’s being foolish? The potion will homogenize if left to cool. You need to see it now. I’ve worked too hard and built up far too much courage for you to act this way.” Her eyes began to sparkle with anger.

“I…” Snape let out a sigh. “Fine, Miss Granger.”

He hoped that she wouldn’t notice. He stood up carefully and looked at his student in the eyes, easy since she was almost as tall as him now. Severus then sidled to the side of his desk. Unfortunately, she placed her cauldron dead-center on it and he would have to stand side-by-side with her to see inside her cauldron, since the recipe only made a few millimeters of the potion.

As he finally got close enough to see inside, his fears were realized. Looking at her cauldron, Hermione saw from the corner of her eye a thick, protruding indent laying against Professor Snape’s slacks. She let out a small gasp in shock.

“Miss Granger?” Severus tried to keep his composure but he knew the only thing she could have seen. When he turned he saw his student standing about an inch away from him and staring at his growing erection, pressing against his pants.

Hermione was transfixed. The shock that caused her outburst began to subside and was replaced by a fascination at seeing her teacher’s cock harden for her. She had never seen one like it before, her only experience being accidentally walking in on Ron masturbating when Harry asked her to get him from the dorms. But this was different; where Ron’s penis was thin and small enough that Hermione actually mistook it for a pencil and embarrassed her poor friend, the pressing force in her teacher’s pants was long and thick, reminding her of a slab of meat. As she watched it grow, she felt the heat between her legs become almost unbearable.

 _I wonder how bad it would hurt?_ Hermione was shocked at the thought as it popped into her brain. She only now realized the heat of the dungeon office, soaking the breasts and ass she had grown to hate so much with droplets of water. She only now realized that her nipples were visible through her painful bra, the scarlet trim becoming a deep crimson. She only now realized that her underwear was wet for a reason having nothing to do with the heat. She only now remembered that she locked the door.

“Well, Miss Granger. I… I can admit I owe you an—”

“Professor.” Hermione’s chin jutted up, locking her golden-brown eyes to his. “I should have said this sooner, but I only now realized: I’m in my underwear in front of you. Isn’t that absolutely inappropriate?” Hermione’s face was expressionless, waiting for Snape’s response.

“Yes… Yes it is, Miss Granger, and I am entirely—” But Severus was cut off by the jolt of shock he felt when Hermione’s dainty fingers gripped his button-up shirt and began undoing each segment, one-by-one.

“I think so too, Sir. It is entirely unfair, unprofessional, and irresponsible for you to let a student strip to her underwear for you and expose her sweaty body to you,” Hermione finished the last button and jerked his shirt down his arms, locking him in a pseudo-hug that put their faces centimeters apart. “Without even showing the decency to return the favor.”

  
Severus didn’t have time to ask a question before his least-favorite student plunged her tongue in between his lips. She kissed him with a ferocity that Severus didn’t know she had, and he felt her breasts—soft, wet, and hot—harshly press into his own chest. He felt her fingers grab and passionately twist his long, dark hair and as Hermione started to rub her body against his, he surrendered.

Severus paid back Hermione’s kiss and relished in the feeling of her soft wet mouth surrounding his passionate tongue. He wrapped his arm around her bare back, feeling her silky curls on the palm of his hand. He leaned back and let his teeth gingerly tease Hermione’s full lips before he broke the kiss and began to kiss and nibble on the space between her neck and shoulder. Hermione giggled and then let out a relaxed moan. As she stood in ecstasy, Severus gave a quick gnaw to her shoulder and quickly spanked the bottom of her round ass, an echoing _smack!_ filling the room.

Hermione was sure she was more excited than she had ever been in her life. She could hardly stand the thrill of feeling a teacher’s hard cock pushing against her full thigh, his lips gingerly tracing her collar, and his big, powerful hans slapping and squeezing the thick ass she decided she no longer hated. She had spent many nights in the Gryffindor Girls’ Dorm biting her blanket, silencing her light moans as she vigorously rubbed herself to sleep. It started in her second year, when she first realized why she couldn’t stop staring at Gilderoy Lockhart. But after he took his leave of the school, Hermione’s fantasies took an entirely different direction. She began to catch herself getting aroused when Snape would bark at her, and wondering what it would be like to have the potions master dominate her. It reached the point where, as her hormones grew more intense, she found herself violently fingering herself at night to a recurring fantasy of Professor Snape forcibly taking her in front of her entire class, with Harry and Ron frozen in horror.

Hermione grazed her teacher’s shirtless body with her thin fingers. Professor Snape wasn’t especially muscular, but the muscles he did have were emphasized by the man’s thinness. She ran her hand down the light outline of abs on his stomach and the subtle “v” made by the top of his hipbones, taking a moment to look again at the meaty outline it was pointing to.

“Professor,” Hermione said, lightly pushing herself away from Severus. “I think I’d rather not get a heat-rash, so let me…” and then she answered Snape’s prayers by peeling her tight sports bra off of her young supple tits. Severus watched as her balloon-sized breasts fell back down, lightly bouncing as they landed in their usual place. Severus felt his rock-hard cock twitch at seeing Hermione’s pink stand hard for him as she pulled him back in. This time, Severus grabbed Hermione’s shoulder and sunk his head to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth.

“Ahhhhahaha, Profesorrrrr…” Hermione cooed as she felt her teacher’s warm lips suck on her heavy breasts, sending electricity from her entire body into her hot, soaking pussy.

Severus took his mouth off Hermione’s chest before coyly saying “Oh, would like me to stop Miss Granger?” with a sardonic smile.

“Just long enough for me to do this.” Hermione bit her bottom lip as she gave her scariest teacher a teasing smile, raising her eyebrows for extra effect. In a second, she clicked his belt open and whipped it out of its loops, and unzipped the door keeping her prize from her. “And call me Hermione, Professor Snape.”

Hermione shot her hand into Severus’ boxers, carefully clutching his pulsing, thick cock in her palm before slowly tightening her grip. She heard the usually-terrifying teacher let out a low moan as she began to stroke his dick. She used her left hand to slowly push Severus’ head back onto her breast, squeezing his hair as he began to suck on her again. 

Severus savored the feeling of Hermione Granger’s hard nipple rolling over his tongue, his teeth lightly pressing into the thick layer of soft flesh surrounding it. As his finger slipped into the bookish girl’s drenched underwear, he felt his finger instantly slip into Hermione’s slick warm pussy. For a moment, Severus was surprised by how both the ease of slipping into her and the almost uncomfortable heat she had. He brought his head back up to her level.

“Well, _Hermione_. It would seem that all it takes to make a disruptive know-it-all student behave is her scary teacher’s big dick in her hand.” Severus smiled at Hermione, who gave a playful roll of her eyes. Severus was surprised at how beautiful he found her face.

“Oh Professor…” Hermione then got on her knees and pulled out her teacher’s member from his boxers. “Having it in my hand is nowhere near good enough.” Hermione felt the space between her legs get even hotter when she felt Snape’s thick rod slip into her greedy mouth, covering her tongue with it’s pulsing heat. 

As Hermione began to suck him off, Severus actually winced a bit. The girl didn’t realize she was lightly grazing him with her slightly-oversized front teeth, and it took away a bit from the experience. The sight of Hermione on her hands and knees, her juicy panty-clad ass behind her, however, made Severus harder than ever. After watching it sway back and forth for a bit, he grabbed the girl by her mane of curly rings and thrusted his cock down her throat.

Hermione was utterly shocked by her teacher’s penis shuttling down her throat, and jumped off. She hacked a painful cough, before standing back up.

“Professor!” she said in mock-anger, a girlish giggle escaping on the last syllable. “Oh, well. To be honest, doing that hurts my jaw _quite_ a bit, Sir. And besides I must admit…” as she lingered on her word, Hermione slid her wet, white panties down her thick, toned thighs. The very bottom of her underwear stuck for just a moment on her burning wet sex before falling down with the rest, revealing the deliciously thin line of pink lips of Hermione Granger’s cunt. “I’m pretty anxious to start this part.” Hermione turned around and bent herself over Professor Snape’s desk. Her heavy tits swayed lovingly beneath her as she presented her round asscheeks to her Professor, waiting for him to fill her hungry pussy.

Severus dropped his boxers on the floor next to Hermione’s panties and maneuvered behind her. He gave her firm butt another spank, inciting a sharp yelp from Hermione. Then he carefully pressed his cock against the lips of her vagina. He started to push, but right before that…

“Let me know if I hurt you,” he whispered directly into her ear, dropping the animalistic voice he was previously using. Hermione was shocked to hear the words from the low timbre of the teacher who relentlessly mocked her in class, who she thought hated her more than anybody on Earth. After the momentary shock faded, Hermione looked back down at the desk, hiding the teary-eyed smile she had on her face.

“Don’t worry. You won’t.”

Then Severus was surprised to feel Hermione push on the desk and slip him into her without him doing anything. Hermione’s tiny cunt clung to him tightly, but the heat and wetness of her arousal made it easy for Severus to begin pumping his thick cock into her hole. He felt every inch of his body shiver with sharp pleasure as he fucked her greedy cunt, with her punctuating each thrust with a girlish gasp that made him weak in the knees. The jiggle of her pillowy buttocks after being slammed by his body made his heart pound. Severus grabbed a thick handful of Hermione’s hair and pushed into her again, pulling her head up into the air.

“Ah!! _Fuck_ , Professor!!!” Hermione squealed. She felt her whole body shake as Professor Snape’s burning manhood slammed her dripping pussy. She gripped the bottom of his desk with a strength that shocked her as he yanked her hair, pumping into her faster and faster. She pushed back, slamming her big into her teacher’s core again and again, their bodies clapping as their speed steadily increased. “Don’t stop, Professor Snape! _Fuck me!_ ” She screamed.

Hearing the prissy Hermione Granger beg him to fuck her made Severus slam her even harder. The _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ of their bodies echoed through the dungeon office, and Hermione’s small gasps became screaming moans. As the heat in his lap reached an unbearable breaking point, he howled

“Hermione, I’m—!” and he threw himself off of her, ready to finish on her raised ass, but as Severus began to grab his cock…

“Don’t you _dare_ !” Hermione flicked the wand on the desk, Snape’s wand. With a loud _crack!_ Severus felt his cock pierce Hermione’s hot cunt one last time as he reached orgasm. He let out an almost painful moan as he released his thick hot load into his student, his abs pulsing with each shot of semen being pumped.

“ _Aggghhhhh!”_ Hermione screamed as she felt her teacher’s hot cum shoot into her body. The second she felt the heat of Severus’s load, she felt like her mind snapped into a higher state. Her entire body shook as she fought with the absolute power of the orgasm she felt coursing through her body.

Severus pulled out of Hermione a second time and saw the white gel seep between her lower lips. For a moment, they remained still, their steady heavy breathing the only sound in the empty-feeling dungeon.

*****

After Hermione and Severus got dressed again, he gave her a form with his signature and a picture of an owl holding a witch’s hat.

“Take this to Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger,” Severus addressed her professionally, stressed about the ramifications of what just took place. “This will let him know that any altered grades for Hermione Granger in my Potions Class was my doing, and not a manipulation.”

Hermione looked down at the paper with a sort of sad smile.

“You… may also want to ask him for a larger size of uniform, Miss Granger.”

“Yes, Professor Snape. Thank you for all your help and understanding today.” Hermione gave a respectful door and began to walk to the door. Severus quietly cleared his throat and looked at the floor where she had spurted water all over his cauldron an hour ago. He was haunted by the different world he had entered since then, and wondered if it was for the best that he could never go back.

Suddenly, he felt his body jerk back. He felt Hermione’s arms surround his back and lock him into a spontaneous hug. She put her forehead up to his, standing on her toes, and spoke his mind and heart to peace.

“I always thought that you were interesting, Professor Snape,” Hermione whispered, her brown eyes shining with gold as she looked into Severus’s soul. She then planted the most affectionate kiss Severus ever felt onto his left cheek, with a soft _muah_ and finally left the room.

After hearing the wooden door of his office shut against the stone archway, Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed. He picked up his book on Morgan le Fay, and as he read about her cunning charm and irresistible enchantments, he couldn’t help but picture her with curly brown hair.


End file.
